Mission Baby
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Tras su fiesta de graduación, Tsunayoshi Sawada queda embarazado. No sabe quién es el padre y deberá de averiguarlo suplantando las armas de fuego por biberones y pañales. Pero, muy remotamente, la misión les agrada a los miembros de su familia...
1. Prelude

**Mission Baby: Prelude**

Cuando a Tsuna-kun le entregaron los boletos para una fiesta de "graduación" organizada en Italia no pudo más que sentir que se trataba de un mal augurio.

Maldijo a su suerte un par de segundos estrellando su frente contra la paleta de su silla. Aunque no desease admitirlo, en ocasiones, la violencia hacia si mismo le ayudaba a calmar sus crecientes e interminables nervios.

De entre todos los lugares, tenían que escoger la escuela de Namimori para entregar dicho encargo, así fuese en el último día de clases.

Reborn lo vio por el rabillo del ojo desde la ventana adyacente, seguramente planeando alguna estrategia sádica para su preparación dentro del mundo de la mafia a lo que, tras sentir una serie de escalofríos recorrer su columna vertebral, prefirió ignorar.

Gokudera-kun se había enfadado con el organizador tras serle prohibido fumar. Sería sincero, el humo le molestaba, bastaba comprobarlo con la tos que le ocasionaba.

En un principio no le dio mayor importancia a su discusión, escuchando la voz cada vez más subida de tono de su fiel camarada con cierta monotonía. Su cabeza estaba recargada en sus manos, presionando sus mejillas contra sus palmas en un vano intento de dormir. Ya se las arreglarían, pensó.

Un par de segundos después, un débil olor a humo caló en las entrañas de sus fosas nasales, alertándolo instintivamente. Cuando giró la cabeza pudo ver la dinamita en las manos de Gokudera, con pequeñas chispas doradas botando desde sus finos dedos.

Solo unas milésimas de segundo más tarde, los vidrios estallaron estrepitosamente y las paredes se tiñeron de carbón tras un sonido ensordecedor.

Una densa nube de humo le impedía ver y dentro de todo el desastre solo una sombra era distinguible. Esperó a que el humo se desvaneciera para reconocerla.

Hibird voló por encima de su cabeza a la vez que un pulcro uniforme de Namimori hacia presencia. Tenía miedo, tanto que podría orinar los pantalones.

—Sawada, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, si en verdad valoraba su vida debía de comenzar a rezar. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, tropezando con cualquier objeto frente a su camino. Hibari expedía un aura tenebrosa, casi tanto como su mirada penetrante.

Resignado, juntó las rodillas al pecho, cubriendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Solo entonces, una parálisis azotó su cuerpo, dilatando sus pupilas. Las llamas comenzaron a brotar de su cuerpo, levantándolo de súbito de su posición.

— ¡Re-born!

Se sentía tan vigoroso, incluso cuando la fricción hacia que sus pies ardieran.

Hibari le observaba con el ceño fruncido, esperando con la espalda recargada en la pared el momento indicado para joderlo.

Finalmente, cuando sus pies se negaron a obedecerlo, fijo su mirada en el techo, desplomándose en el suelo. Parecía que todo era normal, como se supone debería de permanecer, por ahora.

— Te vigilaré Sawada. —Amenazó, saliendo con un rostro frívolo y un par de tonfas en mano.

Suspiró, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla. La bala de última voluntad siempre lo salvaría de cualquier situación, tal vez, también lo haría en la fiesta de graduación.

* * *

_Por cada review que me des tardaré una hora menos en actualizar (es en serio), ¿qué dices, hacemos trato?_


	2. Euphoria!

**Mission Baby: **_**1~Euphoria!**_

El nudo de la corbata era más difícil de hacer de lo que aparentaba. Sus dedos se enredaban una y otra vez, no bastando los intentos fallidos desde hacia más de tres horas y de no haber sido por la ayuda de Gokudera-kun, habría terminado en tres horas más.

La mesa asignada se escondía entre miles de flores que derramaban su perfume en el mantel. Las luces se apagaron y las velas remplazaron todo en un romántico instante. Miró los cubiertos acomodados en un orden estricto. Los había de toda clase, cucharas grandes, medianas y pequeñas, tenedores y cuchillos más una copa y vaso de vidrio con la insignia de Namimori en temple.

—Décimo —Llamó en un susurro—No olvide ponerse la servilleta en las piernas.

¿Por qué era tan complicada una fiesta de graduación? Podría simplemente haber acudido con Yamamoto a comer un poco de Sushi y pasarla bien sin tanto alboroto.

Le ofrecieron jugo de uva a lo que aceptó gustoso. Aunque sabia un tanto amargo, era delicioso a su paladar y graciosamente acompañaba de maravilla la carne y las ensaladas que sirvieron los meseros.

Perdió la cuenta de sus tragos en ocho, y no le importó. Bailó decentemente con Kyoko procurando esconderse de la mirada tétrica de Ryohei, también invitó a Haru, sitiándose un tanto más libre para aflojar el nudo de la corbata al pasar media noche.

La última pieza fue más larga que las demás, un remix de algún DJ famoso que Yamamoto admiraba mucho.

Su estómago hacia unos ruidos un tanto llamativos, casi como un león hambriento en busca de su presa. La cabeza le daba vueltas y a cada paso sentía como sus piernas temblaban carentes de fuerza.

El agua mineral ya carecía de efecto, pensó que tal vez un poco de agua fría en el rostro bastaría para aliviarlo y se excusó con su voz censurada por la estridencia de la música.

Según le habían dicho, solo tendría que dirigirse un pasillo a la derecha de su mesa y caminar hasta el fondo.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y con la única iluminación de las lejanas luces de la pista. Pasó saliva por su garganta dándose aliento para continuar. En cada sofá que se topaba a su camino podía ver una pareja compartiendo un beso ciego y escuchar su risa maquiavélica al descubrirlo solitario a media noche.

Por fin encontró una luz lechosa colándose por debajo de una puerta con el señalamiento 'uomo' grabado en un precioso azul rey. Reborn le había dado algunas clases de italiano básico, pero nunca pasó por la mente del mafioso enseñarle el vocabulario necesario para saber donde se encontraban los sanitarios y como asegurarse de que fueran los adecuados para su género. Además, había olvidado su mini-diccionario en el hotel. Observó el letrero con precaución analizando el dibujo. Si la vista no le fallaba, era un hombre hecho de palitos y círculo.

Buscó la perilla tanteando con la palma, pero no la encontró. Si su mala suerte daba para más, ojalá que lo partiera un rayo. Se recargo y espero a que algún mesero llegase y le abriera. Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo hizo por el dolor en su espalda, encontrándose a sí mismo en el suelo dentro del servicio.

Sacudió sus ropas y fingiendo que nada había sucedido cerró la puerta tras de él obteniendo un rechinido como respuesta. De inmediato logró reconocer las letrinas y suspiró aliviado a pesar del mal aspecto que tuviese por la luz de una farola parpadeando al fondo.

Miró su reflejo cansino en el espejo y repentinamente una nueva sensación de mareo lo hizo colapsar, esta vez, con la pared de mosaico a su espalda. Masajeo sus sienes pero la neblina en su visión continuaba siendo más y más densa.

Escuchó el sonido de un candado, tal vez solo un juego sucio por parte de su imaginación.

Caminó hacia la salida chocando contra alguien en el trayecto. Entonces ambos se desplomaron en el suelo, Tsuna por debajo de un cuerpo más pesado del suyo y con la última imagen consiente de una sonrisa llena de deleite frente a sus ojos.

* * *

_Entre más comentarios recibo, más escribo :) ¡Gracias por todo!_


	3. Negai!

**Mission Baby: 3~Negai!**

A casi medio día de un domingo nublado, Tsunayoshi Sawada despertó con unas agruras tremendas y un dolor en el abdomen bajo que lo obligaba a retorcerse. Al mirar más allá de los lastimeros ases de sol frente a sus ojos reconoció la base Vongola en Italia; no hacía falta poner mucha atención a los acabados de mármol y cortinas de seda de la India para saber su ubicación, incluso su propio retrato en la pared -con un porte tan soberbio de mafia italiana- le daba los escalofríos suficientes para saberse fuera de su propia habitación.

Buscó en la habitación algún reloj que pudiera darle una idea del tiempo transcurrido. De inmediato, en una pared adyacente, pudo encontrar un viejo reloj de madera –más alto que el por un par de cabezas- que le indicó con su voz grave, una campanada después de las doce.

En un reflejo automático separó su espalda de la cama. Algo dolió inmediatamente en respuesta, un pequeño cólico en una zona de su cuerpo que erizo su espalda perfectamente haciendo de su cuerpo una "L". Llevó una mano a aquella parte, tratando de transmitirle algo de alivio tibio, pero careció de afecto.

Después de que pasaron un par de minutos una brisa recorrió su piel. Pronto su desnudez le permitió ver la palidez y marcas rojizas en todo su torso. Un tono rojo brillante se encargó de teñir su rostro.

Espero un par de segundos sentado en la orilla de la cama para esperar que un ligero mareo se marchara y entonces se dirigió al sanitario de la habitación. Las sábanas cayeron y corroboró sus sospechas, carecía de ropa totalmente de pies hasta la cabeza. Para su fortuna logró encontrar una bata que se envolvía entre las sábanas. Se cubrió y caminó.

El espejo le mostró una imagen demacrada, piel traslucida, ojos rodeados de sombras profundas y un temblor de frío como si estuviese tendido sobre la nieve en medio de una tormenta de invierno. Se rió de si mismo dudando al principio, luego torpe pero sinceramente.

Pero entonces guardó silencio en seco.

La marca rojiza en su cuello no era una buena señal.

* * *

Gokudera había fumado demasiado esa mañana desde que se levantó. El cenicero de la mesa de centro mostraba como testigo tres cajetillas de mentolados y un puro de la habana. El humo era demasiado denso y la poca luz presente se desvanecía a su merced.

Cuando no hubo otro cigarro más que fumar comenzó a morder las uñas de la mano derecha, impregnadas con un sabor nítido a nicotina.

Lambo dormía en la cama vecina, sumido en un sueño tan profundo como para no intoxicarse con tanto humo, y por ello Gokudera hablaba para sí mismo en voz alta.

Llevó las manos a su bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una pequeña bolsa transparente que contenía un polvo muy fino. Dio un par de vueltas sobre su eje antes de llegar al mismo sitio céntrico en la habitación. Luego a la cama, escondiendo el bulto bajo la almohada. Se abofeteó en la frente poco después reclamándose a sí mismo que era un sitio muy obvio para dejar un objeto de tal magnitud. Posteriormente decidió dejarlo en el balcón de la habitación junto a la jardinera, idea brillante que duró poco al recordar que los arcobalenos no solían usar las puertas para entrar.

Después de ocho intentos de ubicación concluyó que el mejor lugar para esconderlo sería el más obvio, la afro de Lambo, por ejemplo.

Con sigilo se aproximó al niño buscando un ángulo cómodo para dejar la bolsa. Centímetro tras centímetro su mano temblorosa se acerco a la cabellera azabache y cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo, la nariz de Lambo se movió de un lado a otro trayéndolo de vuelta a la conciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que enfocó fue el polvo que Gokudera sostenía entre las yemas de sus dedos y no pudo resistir la tentación.

—¡Lambo quiere probar eso!

—¡Aléjate maldita vaca! ¡Ni creas que es droga y mucho menos que la usé en el Décimo!

— ¡¿Lo drogaste Stupidera? —Tras las palabras de Lambo Gokudera recayó en su error y quiso estar un par de metros bajo tierra por un instante más sin embargo no planeó dejarse intimidar.

—Cállate vaca asquerosa. — Ordenó a la vez que golpeaba su afro altaneramente. Los ojos del miembro de la familia Bovino comenzaron a humedecerse y su boca a abrirse para gritar. Gokudera tapó su boca con la palma sintiendo la saliva rozar su piel. Contuvo una mueca de asco y suspiró atrayendo un poco de sentido común y contó hasta diez mil en un reto a la paciencia.

Sin embargo, ni la censura pudo impedir que ambos fueran iluminados por un rayo verdoso y toda la electricidad recorriera sus cuerpos en un torrente repentino.

* * *

Con el cabello desordenado y cubierto de cenizas Gokudera comenzaba a alcanzar los límites de su paciencia. Lambo extendía su pequeño cuerpo en la alfombra con una burbuja de moco inflando y desinflándose al compás de su respiración. Su llanto había cesado para dar paso al sueño y Gokudera aprovechó la oportunidad para reflexionar lo que debería de hacer.

Lambo lo había visto todo, ¿cierto? Tan solo se necesitaba un pequeño soborno.

Lo miró fijamente induciéndose en su cerebro infantil.

Tomó a Lambo por los hombros y lo zarandeó con fuerza. La pequeña vaca lo miró con pereza para luego recobrar su posición de soborno.

—¡Stupidera!

—Un pirulí y cierras el pico vaca asquerosa.

— ¡Un pirulí no comprará a Lambo! —Contestó indignado, cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas. Gokudera-kun estrelló su frente contra la pared, ahora ya no bastaba contar hasta diez mil porque las groserías seguían saliendo y cada vez más ruines en su idioma natal.

Su intelecto era superior al de la vaca por cientos, no miles de veces. Bastó analizarlo una ocasión con un solo par de segundos.

— ¿Dos?

— ¡Deja de menospreciar a Lambo!

— ¡Dos pirulís y un pastel de chocolate!

—Me niego.

Una vena salto de la cien del peli plata, quién estaba alistando una bomba rocket desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Mandaría todo al carajo si era necesario.

— ¡Dos pirulís, un pastel de chocolate y una hamburguesa de mamá!

— ¡Hecho!

Y mordió sus labios para contener una sonrisa de triunfo y un grito llamativo, entonces se giró dándole la espalda a Lambo. Algo en su interior, algo perverso hacía su aparición como aura en fotografía sepia. En cuanto salió del cuarto, con movimientos de muñeca agiles y certeros para abrir la perilla, rió con astucia, con los latidos desenfrenados y un pequeño fragmento de conciencia que de inmediato lo acalló.

— ¿Gokudera-kun? —Preguntó Yamamoto con una ceja arqueada.

— No me jodas fanático del beisbol.

Yamamoto rascó su cabeza con nerviosismo y luego llevó las manos a la nuca en su pose despreocupada, regalándole una sonrisa aperlada al italiano.

— ¿Lograste convencer a Lambo?

Gokudera tembló sintiendo un escalofrío descendiendo a través de su espalda. Se giró en dirección de del guardián de la lluvia, mirándolo fijamente con una ceja alzada. Yamamoto interpretó la acción de inmediato y el resplandor de sus ojos pareció corromperse.

Yamamoto se divertía internamente con el sufrimiento ajeno, y le costó contener la risa.

— ¿Lo convenciste de tomar la medicina para su dolor de estómago? Ayer lo intenté y me mordió —El italiano no supo suspirar de alivio o de fastidio.

— ¡I-imbécil! ¡No soy su niñera! —Alzó la voz, apuntándolo con el índice.

Yamamoto soltó una carcajada antes de marcharse.

—Tsuna te pidió que lo cuidaras, no quisieras faltar a tu palabra ¿cierto? —Dijo desde la distancia, emprendiendo pasos largos y lentos.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos que apuñalaron por la espalda a Gokudera.

...

En tanto, Yamamoto fingiría demencia por un poco más, el juego se estaba tornando demasiado divertido para ser verdad.

**~Fin del Capítulo~**

* * *

_Perdonen la demora de la actualización, me centré mucho en otras historias que terminé dejando de lado ésta, sin embargo en compensación escribí el capítulo un poco más largo que los demás y con la verdadera historia comenzando a desenvolverse poco a poco. Espero les haya gustado o por lo menos sea digna de un review :3_


End file.
